Those who Laugh the Loudest
by Lastofakind
Summary: Luan learns Lincoln has a hidden talent and wants to push him into giving it a shot. But there is something said about those who those who laugh the loudest...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at this Fandom.**

Those who Laugh the Loudest

Luan Loud, The fourth oldest of the Loud family was bored. She just finished showing her new act to the rest of her siblings before they all had to go to bed. With a sigh she felt nature calling as she got up. Things have gotten a little quieter in the Loud house. The three oldest Sisters Lori, Leni, and Luna have all moved out to their respective colleges.

Before leaving she looked over at Lily, the youngest now four years old as she shivered from the cold in her bed. With a giggle Luan took her blankets and pulled them over her sister and kissed her forehead. Leaving her room she made her way to the bathroom. Knocking to make sure it wasn't in use she did her business before going over to the sink to wash her hands. Looking in the mirror she admired her braceless smile. Closing her eye's she gave a deep sigh expecting silents; but was met by a muffled voice. She listened for a second to find it was coming from the hallway. Before she could head for the door to investigate further she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She paused as they stopped at the bathroom and a knock echoed though the room. "I'm coming out!" She called back just loud enough for the person to hear.

She was met by her younger, and only brother Lincoln. He was in his pajamas and looked like he was sweating. "What's up Linc? You look like the sheep have been counting you."

"I really need to go… please move!" Was all he said as he pushed past her and closed the door.

She gave a chuckle as she started for her room only to notice a glow coming from his room down the hall. A smile crept across her lips as she hurry her steps to her brothers room. Lincoln was fifteen now, a young man who insisted to have a lock on his door. Whatever she found might make for good blackmail for… later use. Making sure he wasn't finishing up in the bathroom she quickly made her way in and found the source siting on his bed. His laptop with a video editor open. "What do we have here?" She read the title of the video 'vlog number 35'. Again she listened for any sign that he was coming back before hitting play.

The video was filmed by the webcam and looked like he set it up on his bed. Lincoln took a few deep breaths before starting. Luan watched as she tried not to laugh. "H-he's practicing stand up comedy?" She watched as he used a hair brush with a shoe lace tied at the end as his microphone. The video wasn't edited yet so she witnessed him stopping as he thought about the delivery of the joke. He would then take position again and retry; mimicking and acting out his story. She watched with a smile as he was putting everything into his act. His timing needed a little work, the flow as well but… he was trying.

His jokes surprised her to say the lest. They seemed kind of raunchy for the sweet, innocent younger brother she knew. Yet Luan couldn't judge him, he was expressing himself. This was his outlet for everything he had to put up with in his day to day life. Something deep inside her started to swell. Pride took over as her smile grew wider. Did she really influence him this much? She started to wounder what other comedians he was taking after.

A flush sounded from down the hall making her panic. Luan quickly set the video back to the start and moved the laptop back where she found it. She then made her way quickly out the room. About to make her way into her doorway she heard him call out "What are you doing"?

Looking over to Lily's nightstand she grabbed an empty glass and turned to face him. "Needed a drink!"

Lincoln seemed to be reveled by this. Like he was expecting her to go in his room. "I'll take it down for you." Taking the glass he was about to leave before Luan called him back over. Making sure Lily was still asleep she went to her dresser and took a flyer from it.

"This Friday I'm going to the Luhaha Lounge in Detroit. I was hoping you would come too." She handed him the flyer as he read it. "It's amateur night and I can use the support."

Lincoln was fully aware of how his sister was still struggling to make it as a stand up performer. She made herself a name by being the best party planner and performer. Owning her own business she was called all across Michigan. Yet her jokes may be a hit with younger children, adults didn't seem to care much for her act on the big stage.

"Sure! You'll have to pick me up after Lynns game but sure she'll love to come too if we ask." He noticed the hesitation when he brought up their sister. Then a slight smile came across her lips.

"The more the merrier!" With that she watched as her brother left for the kitchen. Heading back to her bed she took her laptop from under it and turn it on. Logging into the Luhaha web sight she went to the sigh in sheet for that Friday. She gave a sigh as she started filling out the information. Once she came to the name she sighed as she entered Lincoln Loud and hit send.

Lily woke from her sleep as she looked over to the only source of light. "What are you doing?"

"Helping someone find their potential."

"That's nice…" Was all Lily said before she fell back to sleep.

Luan turn her laptop off and put it back before she lay down under her covers. _"I'm doing the right thing aren't I?"_

* * *

"Go Lynn GO!" Lincoln screamed from the bleachers as his sister ran for home base. His seventeen year old, sporty sister ran like the embodiment of lighting. The ball was thrown to home plate seconds before she slide into the base; the referee called safe as everyone cheered.

Lincoln waited by the empty bleachers after the game for her to come back from the locker room. "Hey Lincoln!" A girl his age with light blonde hair that she tied into a braid called out. She wore a yellow T-shirt with a blue skirt, white long socks, and sandals.

"Hey Jordan, great game today."

"Thanks! It's kinda cool of you to come to all your sister's games."

"Yo Lame-o!" Lynn called as she rushed him into a tackle. "Did you see me? I was on fire!"

"Lynn please get off!" The two heard a car horn as Luan waved to them. Lynn helped him up as they made their way to the family van. Jordan giggled as she waved goodbye to the two.

"You think her stand up got any better?"

"I haven't seen her performer in public in a long time."

"Too bad Luna isn't here. I tried calling her to see if she can make it but her band is playing in Ann Arbor."

"She would have loved to see her tonight and cheer her on." Lincoln added as they got to Luan. Climbing in the three left for Detroit.

* * *

The Luhaha Lounge was a small club with a tiki like theme to it. Tonight it was packed to the brim as comedians and their friends waited backstage for their shot. The eighteen year old Luan sat quietly as the next act started.

"You didn't bring any of your props?" Lynn asked as she brought over a soda from the bar and handed it to her.

"Are you nervous?" Lincoln followed up as he handed her a towel.

"I guess this is where I drop the punchline." She finally said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm not performing tonight."

"What?" Both her siblings asked in unison.

"Linc… I saw your vlog." She waited for his shock to subside. "I… sign you up instead, your going on next."

"W-why? Is this for some kind of revenge?" Lincoln scream only to be shushed by the other's backstage. Lynn looked confused as she looked back and forth from the two.

"No!" Luan exclaimed as she took both his hands in hers. "Linc… you looked so happy in them. I can see the practice you put in all thirty five of them. Also by the by… you need to change your password."

"Next up from Royal Woods we have our youngest act tonight. Let's get loud for Lincoln Loud!" The announcer bellowed as the crowd cheered and clapped. Lincoln started to panic before Luan started to pull him to the stage.

"Just do like you did in your video's. You can do this Linc!" With that she shoved him into the spotlight.

Lynn ran over to Luan's side as she cheered out "GO LINCOLN!"

Lincoln felt his stomach drop as he looked out at the crowd. They were silent, waiting as a few cleared their throat. His hands shook as he took hold of the mic. Giving a heavy swallow he cleared the lump in his throat. Taking one last look at his two sisters he inhaled.

"Good evening everyone! My name is Lincoln Loud, brother to ten sisters." a few chuckles and whistles came from the crowd. "Not as bad as it sounds… is a lie I tell myself." Laughter and a boo followed. "To educate some of you, women go though something once a mouth for three to seven days called a period. Yes I'm going there!" He then took the mic from the stand as he walked around the stage. "Let's do some quick math! There are four weeks in a month, seven days in a week, I lived with ten girls, six of them as I grew up went though this. Now we factor in whatever God I upset that given month..." He paused as he got a few chuckles and laughs. "Equals a never ending loop of hormone driven, cramp powered nightmare!"

Luan held her hands to her mouth as she watched. Lincoln was starting to win over the crowd. Lynn seemed like she wasn't very amused with his choose of jokes. The crowd was laughing as Lincoln was getting his confidence.

"I was sitting in the living room, reading comic books when I felt a cold chill run down my neck. From behind me I hear..." Lincoln got close to the stool as he held the mic close to the seat. He ran he nails across the wood so the mic would pick the sound as he said in a growl like voice "Lincoln…"

Luan started to pace the same three steps as her brother continued his act. She looked up at the clock to notice he had few more minutes to pull off his bit. She jumped as the audience's laughter picked up.

Again Lincoln ran his nails down the wood. "Oh little brother..." He then step away as he ran his hand though his white hair.

"And behold… death rode in on a white cotton pony. My oldest sister is coming down the stairs holding a shampoo bottle." He then changed his voice again as he held the mic down like the bottle.

"Did you use my shampoo Linc?" He then switched it like he was look at her in fear.

"J-just a little..."

"This is literally a hundred dollar bottle of shampoo. Do you have a hundred dollars to pay me back?"

"I used like… a penny-" At this point she chucked this said expensive shampoo on the floor, it's all over the carpet!"

"Lies! You smell of LIES! You used it like a bodywash!" My sister then notices what she did, starts crying as she holds this busted bottle. I took it as my chance to book it to my room and barricade the door! I went to call my dad to see if he can get me out of this."

Lincoln held his hand up to his face like he was making a call, same time he was leaning on the stool like it was the door. "I hear his phone going off behind me… my dad's under my bed?"

The audience was a mix of chuckles and laughter at this point. "Dad?"

"H-hey sport…" He said quietly.

"Why are y-"

"Take the heat and I'll double your allowance!"

"Dad… did y-"

"For the next two weeks..."

Lincoln looked up as the wrap up light flicked on. "Make it three!"

"Deal!"

"That's all the time I have, good night!"

He quickly went to put the mic back on the stand only for it to fall off as he hurry off stage. The crowd cheered him as he waved back to them.

Luan was in tears. Her brother not only finished a set, he was being cheered by the crowd. The second Lincoln was off stage she hugged him tight. "You did it! You did it!"

"Let go! Let go!" The second she released him he went straight to a trash can and vomited. Luan waited for him to finish before offering the drink Lynn brought her before and the towel.

"How do you feel?"

"P-please don't ever make me do that again..." Taking the soda and towel he drank a few small sips and whipped his mouth. "Where's Lynn?"

Luan looked around to find her younger sister sitting on the floor by the wall. "Lynn! Did you see him?"

"Yeah… I saw..."

Luan looked back over to Lincoln who now had a guilt ridden expression. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." Luan motion to Lynn that they where getting ready to go. The three started heading for the exit when a man in this thirty's came running up to them.

"Hey Lincoln! Hey kid!" The three stopped as the man pulled a card out from his pocket along with a hundred dollar bill. "I'm going to be honest here, you need some work on your set. The crowd likes you out there! We are having another amateur night next week on Saturday. If you think you have better material I'd like to see it."

Lincolns eye's widen as he took the money. "I-I… wait I..."

"Just schedule like before on the web sight. Try to do it ahead of time though. Spots get fulled kinda quick. Hope to see you kid!"

Luan gave her sister a small jab with her elbow to get her attention. The jock gave her a stern look before noticing her smile and nod at their brother. She only got a sigh in return as Lynn took Lincolns arm and pulled him with them.

* * *

All was quite during the ride home. Lincoln sat alone in the back, Lynn sat with her arms crossed as she watched the view go by, and Luan drove with a blank expression.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lincoln said to breaking the silents.

"For?" Lynn asked, not turning to look back at him.

"Those jokes…"

"What is there to be sorry about?" Lynn's tone darken. Lincoln felt himself shrank until Lynn started to run her nails along the seat. Looking back at him with a smirk before saying in a low growl "My little brother..."

The second the Van stopped at a red light she unbuckled her seat belt and let out a playful rawr as she climbed over the seat and after him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME CRASH!" Luan scream before the sound of raspberry and Lincoln laughter fulled the van. Rolling her eyes she only smiled as the two wrestled it out in the back.

Once they arrived home the two younger siblings climbed out the back as Luan headed for the door. Before she could unlock the door it swung open as their parents met all three of them.

"You have any idea what time it is?" Lynn sr. yelled as he grabbed the keys out of Luan's hand.

"Sorry dad… the show was a little longer then we expected. Put almost at the end of the list!"

"All three of you go up stairs and be in bed within the next hour!" Rita then added as the two stormed back inside.

The three siblings quickly made their way upstairs. Lincoln went straight to him room. Before he could close his door Lynn stopped it with her foot as she let herself in. "Going back Saturday?" She asked as Lincoln sat down on his bed.

"I don't know." Lynn raised her eye brow at this as she crossed her arms and lean on the bed frame. "I thought I offended you with my stand up..."

"Not really..." She then sat next to him. "I was a little more shocked by it then anything. You've always been my innocent little bro. I guess..." She paused, taking a deep sigh before looking him in the eye's. "Tonight was a reminder that your growing up." The two sat in silents before she got up and started to leave. "If your going back let me know. I'll make sure to leave that night open." Lynn then stopped at the door. "By the way Polly and Jordan have been asking about you." She chuckled at his blush. "Good night Lincoln."


	2. Chapter 2

"I liked this set, but it doesn't follow up well with your last one." Lynn commented as she sat with Lincoln and Luan on his bed. Lincoln was sitting in the middle of the two with his laptop on his knees. He played them all his vlogs as they gave their feed back.

"I trust you guys to rearrange them. I mostly did these as they came to me. You know… blowing off some steam and all." He said has he handed the computer to Lynn.

"Your next show is coming up in two day, you have a set lineup?" Luan asked earning a grin from her brother.

"Want me to run it past you guys?" His older sisters cheered as they both agreed. Jumping down he ready himself.

"Are you about to recite a poem? Lucy suddenly asked from the doorway, making her siblings jump. The twelve year old then made her way over to the bed as she took a seat next to Luan. "I'd enjoy giving my insight on your performance." She then noticed how they seemed off put by her offer. "What?"

Luan bit her lip as she tried to answer. "Well… Lincoln's sets kinda borders under whats called blue material." Lucy only titled her head as her sister continued. "It means explicit content."

"I-is it really that bad?" Lincoln asked in a hurt tone.

"No! It's not like your always talking about dicks, sex, drugs, and boobs. You do a good job of trying to talk about the subject without being to graphic. You also doing good using behavioral jokes, improvisation with how you hammock."

"What's that?" Lynn question.

"Hammocking is placing weaker material or improvisation between two stronger comedy bits. It helps the roll of the set."

"Wow… Comedy it's own terminology like a sports game!"

"Kinda cool hu?"

"So… Lincoln is doing stand up?" Lucy then crossed her arms and legs as she stared forward to her brother with a sly grin. "I want to hear it!"

Lincoln sighed as he went over and closed the door to his room. "Okay… just don't tell anyone else about this." With that he ready himself.

* * *

All three of his sisters laughed as he finished his set. Lucy tried to hold her hands over her mouth as her started to hiccup. "I-I didn't want to think about you trying to do that!" she said between laughs.

"Did that really happen?" Lynn asked as she wiped a tear from her eye and collected herself.

"Yeah… I kinda figured I'd work my own embarrassment in for once."

"Use that Saturday!"

"You… really think so?"

"Yeah!"

Luan clear her throat before adding her insight. "You're going to have five minutes for your set. Try using your improvisation a little more to fill time without slowing the roll."

Lucy rubbed her cheeks to try and get rid of her blush. "So… how did you get into stand up?"

Lincoln rub the back of his head. "It just started as a way to blow off steam as I said. Then Luan found my vlog and… kind forced me into preforming at the Luhaha last Friday." He noticed the shy, guilty look Luan gave. "B-but… I'm thankful she did! Otherwise I wouldn't have even tried it."

"It still doesn't make it right..." Luan said with a sigh.

"I'm not mad okay? Maybe at first but… I'm actually happy." The two sibling shared a smile before one of their younger siblings Lola screamed up the stairs.

"Luan, Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn!" Her voice was then followed by her twin sister Lana

"Dinner is ready!"

* * *

The family sat around the dinner table as they talked about the coming weekend. Lola had a pageant, Lana plain to fix the toilet and other pluming problems around the house. Lisa was going to present her next scientific discovery, Lucy had activities with The Young Morticians Club, and Lily only wanted the time to read her books.

"What bout you Luan?" Lynn Sr. asked as he took a bit of food.

"The three of us are heading to the Luhaha again Saturday. Big performance tonight!"

"I don't want all three of you out so late again." Rita commented before adding with a smile. "Maybe we can take you guys this time round? Clyde and his parents said they would babysit for us if we needed."

The three older siblings seemed to be startled by this. Luan was the first to speak up "That's okay Mom and Dad. I asked to be put in one of the first sets so we should be home before nine."

Lynn Sr. gave a look of concern. "We haven't seen you perform in a while though honey. It would be nice to see you on stage again."

"It's no big deal!" Luan then looked over at Lincoln who was trying not to panic. "I'm sure you have a date night or something going on."

The two parents looked at each other with worry. Rita sighed as started to gather her dishes. "We won't be able to loan you the van Saturday if we do go on a date night."

"I'll take us in my company car mom. I just need to get it back from Giggles tomorrow when she finishes her show." Both Lynn and Lincoln tried to hide the relief.

"Can I come watch?" Lily asked as she finished chewing her food. Again the tension in the room built up again.

"S-sorry Lily the Luhaha has a lot of acts for teens only." Lincoln answered as his younger sister sighed.

As dinner wrapped up everyone headed to the living room for a family movie night. Lincoln went to get a soda as he was met by Lynn and Lucy.

"You going to be okay to perform Saturday?" Lynn asked as she joined him by the fridge; taking a soda for herself she lean ageist the counter.

"I think Saturday is going to be my last performance. I don't like hiding it like this."

"Then why don't you just tell mom and dad about it?" Lucy question as she crossed her arms.

"With what my set consist of? I'll be grounded for the rest of my life!"

"Your stand up is what you feel your going though. Like poetry your jokes come from the heart and it pains me to see you not being able to express yourself." The other two siblings stood in silents until their father called to them. Lucy started out of the kitchen only to stop. "What you decide to do elder brother I'll support you. Even if you have to keep your act to an audience of three for now."

Lynn nudged their brother with a smile of her own. "It's going to work out Linc, now lets get to the movie."

* * *

Lori always had a hard time falling asleep since she moved out. Maybe it was the silents though out the night. Her siblings getting up randomly; playing games or doing sometime she had to go break up. That night she decided to go to a near by bar to collect herself. Parking her car she headed in and went straight to an open stool. The male bar tender was finishing an order before he came over. "What can I get you?"

"Coke and rum with an extra lime." The bar tender was quick to fill her order as he set it on a napkin in front of her.

"Opening a tab?"

Lori sighed as she took her drink. "Yeah, can I get a burger too?"

"I'll get it on the grill."

Lori looked around the room; not very many people where in that night. Surprising as she in a college town. Taking a lime she squeezed the juice into her drink before taking a sip. Her mind started to wander back to her family. She choose her college because it was close to her boyfriend Bobby. It was also the only college in Michigan that focused on golf. She had her life plain out before she left.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, taking it out she smirked at Bobby's text. Setting the phone down on the bar she took a drink as her burger was brought over. Taking a bite she then looked though her old messages from her family. Luna sent her a few pics from her concerts, Lily sent short but sweet ones from Mom and Dad's phone. Again she took a bite and a sip of her drink.

Both parents always checked in on her, The rest of the family keeping her up to date. Lori then came to Lincoln's; last message two weeks ago. Opening the log she started to read them.

"**Hey lil bro, how are you?"**

"**I'm ok"**

"**Haven't heard from you in a while. I was thinking I can come pick you up this weekend. ****Y****ou can stay the night with Ronnie Anne and her family, ****then we can all go some where.****"**

"**No, I got plans with ****Lynn, then I'm meeting Paige Saturday."**

"**I found an arcade you two would like"**

"**I also Promised Polly and J****ordan we would do somet****hing****."**

"**Oh… well have fun! Love you"**

"**Love you too"**

Putting her phone back on the bar with a sigh she finished her drink. He was at an age where he was interested in girls more. The two have talked before how he only see's Ronnie Anne as a friend and nothing more. As his sister she respected that, yet it felt like when she came over with Bobby and his sister; Lincoln seem to distance himself. Picking her phone up again she started to tex him.

"**How about this weekend the two of us go see a movie? ****Then after that I can take you and a friend to do literally whatever."**

Lori then started to eat her food before Lincoln message back. **"I don't have anything tomorrow. Saturday I'm going with Luan and Lynn ****to**** a show. ****What movie did you want to go see?****"**

"**Whatever you want, I'll pay for everything!" **She smiled knowing he would most likely pick the newest super hero movie. Even if it wasn't something she wouldn't like, the time she would get to be with her little brother was worth it. **"I'****ll even**** stay the night ****and ****take**** you guys to the show ****Saturday****."**

"**Actually it's something only the three of use want to do tougher."**

Lori felt a twinge in her heart when she read the lest text message. **"That's fine, I'll still see you tomorrow. Love you!" **She felt a tear run down her cheek as see put her phone back down. It felt like her worst fear was starting to happen. Her family slowly losing touch with her, excluding her now that she was gone.

"You want me to refill that for you?" The bar tender asked.

"Yes… please..." Her phone started to ring; she looked at the screen to find it was Bobby as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, you didn't respond to my last text message. You okay babe?"

"Every things fine Boo Boo Bear, I'm just having a rough day and need some time to myself."

"Oh… well I can head over and we ca-"

"Bobby! I just need a night to myself right now." Lori exclaimed as the bar tender brought over her drink. There was silents on the other end before Bobby started talking again.

"Then… we can spend tomorrow together?"

"I promised Lincoln we would go see a movie together."

"Cool! I'll pick you up in the morning with Ronnie Anne."

"I also promised it would be just the two of us..." Again there was silents on the other end. "I'm staying the night and won't be back till Sunday."

"So we won't be spending anytime at all together?"

"We spend everyday after classes together! Just… I really need to have some alone time with my family this weekend."

"If that's what you need then… okay. I'll talk to you later… I love you."

"I love you too..." With that she hung up. Taking her drink she started to slowly sip it as she thought about her family again. "Funny… I miss them so much I'm hearing their voices." From across the room a couple of guys where laughing.

"And behold… death rode in on a white cotton pony." Lincoln's voice was heard from their table making spill her drink.

"This kid was great!" One of them remarked as his friend took a drink of his beer. "I saw him last week at the Luhaha. I think he's going to be there Saturday from what the web sight said."

"Let's go see him! I need a break from studying anyway."

Lori gathered herself before making her way over to the two. "Excuse me, can I see that?"

"Sure, I was about to put it on Ourtube anyway."

Lori watched over his shoulder as Lincoln performed. When it got to the part about her she felt her anger rise. "That… dirty… little..."


End file.
